New Flame
by Psychaotic-Cryaotic
Summary: Alex and her boyfriend have broken up on their anniversary and she has been invited to his Halloween Party where she has just met Glitch. She seems to be the center of his attention through the entire party and when approached they become familiar with one another, more than Alex thought they would. *Rated T...could change to M*


**Disclaimer:I don't own Dance Central, It's Characters, or any Songs mentioned in this One-Shot!**

**So what's good my beauties? Been a week since I updated, huh? Well I'm sorry but I have been busy replaying the entire series of Saints Row...and just finished one of The Brotherhood Mission; Red Asphalt. Carlos dies and I've been mourning his death for the last week now so I really wasn't ready to fucking publish a One-Shot, but you know what I said fuck it and went through with it. So now that I have my confidence back and I've gained my composure, I'mma give y'all a story and maybe Chapter Five...depending on what time I finish playing Saints Row 2! I'm so fucking close to the end! Then you'll see more of me! Also I have uploaded a new Fan-fiction...for Saints Row I guess...so yeah I'mma be updating that too! I just thought all of you should know this so that if you don't see me at times it's probably cause I'm sleep deprived and need some god-damn rest! Anyway, Onward with the story!**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**:..Third Person Pov..:Time: 10:19 PM..:Adande's Halloween Party..:..October 29th **_

Sixteen year old, Alexandra stood by the bar at her boyfriends house, a red plastic cup in her left hand and her phone in the other. She looked at the bright screen, her eyes glaring at the notification at the center of her gaze. It was a text from her, now, ex-boyfriend, Adande, who stood in the middle of the dance floor dancing with a girl in an angel costume. His golden eyes met her cerulean and forest green ones, and they clashed in a glaring match, before the golden ones turned away and focused on the girl grinding on him. Alex rolled her slanted, cat shaped eyes before drinking from the cup. She winced as the strong taste of alcohol burned the back of her throat, before swallowing the spiked coca-cola and setting the cup down on the counter, she began walking towards the long couch on the other side of the room.

She passed her elder sister, who was in a deep conversation with her friend Ravenna and her boyfriend Mason, whose lap she was seated in. Mariko looked at the girl passing by her and quickly grasped her arm, her icy indigo irises concerned for the girl in front of her. Alex smiled reassuringly at the nineteen year old and sat down next to her. That's when her gaze drifted back to Adande and the unknown girl he had broken up with her for. She glared at the two of them before dropping her eyes to the wood flooring and giving a sigh.

"Is this about Adande?" The male she looked up to as an older brother, questions in a quiet whisper. Alex looked over to Mason whose arms were snaked around Mariko's waist and gave a nod before looking at the ocean of people in front of them. A pair of jade irises clashed with her own and they made her feel breathless for the second they spent staring at one another. Ravenna looked at the teen who seemed to be focused on those set of eyes, before calling her name.

"Alex-Hey Alex! What are you staring at?" The twenty-one year old asked the younger girl. Her eyes drifted off to where the younger was staring before seeing the teenage boy she had grown to love as a younger brother. Jordan Chan otherwise know as Glitch stood on the dance floor with Bodie, Emilia, and her younger sister Tia in a small circle, yet his attention seemed to be focused on Alex. Alex was the first to turn away, a blush on her tanned olive skin across the bridge of her nose, covering her freckles. Ravenna watched as Jordan excused himself from the group before walking over to their seats. She tapped the girl on the arm, pointing at the male who was coming over, and laughed when she saw the youngers cheek darken.

Jordan seated himself down next to girl looking at Mason who was talking silently with the Japanese-american girl upon his lap. His almond brown eyes drifted to the teenager next to him before he greeted him. Alex raised a brow at the two who acted as if they had known one another for a lifetime.

"You two know each other?" She spoke her thoughts, looking over at Mason who was now in a conversation with the teenage boy. He nodded in response, the nineteen year old quickly explained his association with the male who sat beside her. "He and I are in a dance crew together; I thought I told you about it?" Mason quirked a brow at the girl as she cocked her head to the side as if she were confused. Her eyes widened in realization as she turned in a haste to see the boy staring at her, a smug grin on his lips. "So you're the one Mo and Taye mention all the time!" She exclaimed, slapping a hand to her forehead and giving a groan. She heard him chuckle, her blush now covering her entire face.

"Mo, you talk about me? I'm flattered." Jordan chuckled out as his, now, lime green eyes stared into hers. The light from the dance floor had been shining brightly into his eyes making them a bright green and making her **almost** swoon over him. She was the first to break the contact feeling a bit embarrassed, while he only stared at her a bit longer. That's when the DJ announced a song she had been waiting for all night. It was supposed to be for her and Adande's two month anniversary but unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen now that they had broken up. She glanced at the floor, unsure of what to do.

Jordan abruptly stood, holding his hand out to the girl. She looked up at him confused the slightest bit, "Would you like to dance with me?" He asked a bright grin spreading across his cheeks giving her a view of his canine's. She lightly took his hand and stood, before fixing the crimson fox ears ears that rested onto her head, underneath her waist length kinks. They walked towards the center of the dance floor, making their way to the center where Tia, Eliot, and Adande swayed back and forth with their dates. Alex's breath hitched in her throat as she and Jordan began to sway to the slow-tuned melody blasting through the speakers.

**[We Can Make Love-Joseph Somo]**

**I can be tender, I can be rough **

**I can do anything you care for,**

**Everything above**

**Baby, let me rock your body, ride your body**

**Kiss your favorite spot**

Alex buried her head into the crook of Jordan's neck as they moved to the slow beat. A chill ran down her spine, as his hands moved from her waist to her hips and he pulled her closer to him. He chuckled deeply into her ear as he noticed her once tense figure become a bit relaxed.

**Tie your hands behind your back,**

**Feel my fingertips above your shoulders,**

**You like it when I drive it, yeah I push the clutch,**

**I just want it all, but no rush**

She felt his breath brush against her collar bone and held back a sigh, wrapping her arms around his neck she peered over his shoulder to see Adande staring at her and her partner menacingly. The angel who had her arms wrapped around his waist, turned and looked at her, a smug grin on her lips, as she stared straight into Alex's eyes with her own teal ones. Jordan pulled away from the girl as he heard the girl sigh sadly and looked her in the eyes. "So, want to tell me what's wrong?" He questioned the angered girl who was looking deep into his eyes. She shook her head as they made their way through the crowd.

**So we can make love,**

**Or we can just touch,**

**We can get romantic, dirty dancing **

**Feel my hands until the sun comes up**

They sat down at the bar and Alex didn't know why but she just poured out everything to him. Jordan listened intently to the girls reasoning and frowned in return, "He broke up with me for the angel fruit cake he's dancing with. Today was our two month anniversary and he invited me here, before breaking up with me in front of his stupid ass friends!" The girl cursed, putting her head in her hands and groaning solemnly. "I don't even think he even liked me, as much as he said he did, the bastard!" She stressed out, Jordan cocked a brow in response. "Funny how I'm just telling you everything and we don't even know each others names." She laughed out as she looked up at him. Jordan nodded realizing that she was right, they hadn't gotten each others names, and laughed along with her. "Well, if It makes it any better. Let me introduce myself. I'm Jordan and you are?" He sticks a hand out and smiles at her. She laughed and took his hand into her own, "Nice to meet you, Jordan. I'm Alexandra, Alex for short!" The two of them shook hands. Adande made his way over towards the two acquainted teens, seating himself next to Alex who turned to glare at the male.

**[We can make love, **

**We can, we can just touch, (4x)]**

**You love when I'm sleeping,**

**I love when you buy,**

**You love when I cover up your eyes for a minute,**

**But only some nights**

Adande smirked at the girl, his eyes narrowing for a second, "I see you and Jordan have become very acquainted with one another. Moving on already, Alex?" He teased her. He chuckled as she ignored him, before calling for the Angel consumed girl. "_Anastasia_! Babe, could you get us something to drink?" He yelled over the loud music. His amber eyes trailed over Alex's body for a second. He wasn't going to lie, he was going to miss her figure. Hell, she and her body was what got him the popularity he had now!

**I love when you ask me,**

**To tickle your back,**

**You love when I reach up underneath,**

**And grab your thighs like that,**

It was pretty sad though, the way he broke up with her. But he didn't regret it, he knew that much. Besides their relationship wasn't going to last through their anniversary anyway so why not save the time and find a new girl? His eyes drift over to her once more and he scoffed, she was obviously moving on already, wasn't she? So maybe it didn't hurt her _that _much when he broke up with her.

**Baby, let me rock your body, ride your body,**

**Kiss your favorite spot,**

**You're screaming out my name,**

**You don't have to tell me stop**

**The way your body is moving like a bubble 'bout to pop,**

**I just want it all so don't stop,**

_Although_, he was going to be pretty pissed if she and this dude she was talking to hooked up. He was not gonna let the two of them, who'd just met, get together when they just broke up! Okay so maybe it was wrong for him to say she couldn't do it when he was doing the same damn thing...but this was different! She was supposed to be heartbroken not talking to someone like _Glitch_. Adande frowns as the thoughts cloud his mind and he never notices Anastasia seat herself onto his lap.

**And we can make love,**

**Or we can just touch,**

**We get romantic, dirty dancing**

**Feel my hands until the sun comes up**

_**[We can make,**_

_**We can Just Touch 8x]**_

Jordan noticed Adande glaring at him from next to Alex, before he smirked at the girl in his lap. His jade irises looked down at Alex who was drinking from her cup, plucking it from her fingers he took her by the hand and headed outside of the house and onto the balcony. She looked at him, confusion deeply engrossed in her eyes and he smiled at her.

"You looked like you were pissed off so I thought I should get you away from them." He explained sitting down on the porch swing motioning for Alex to sit down next to him. She quietly seated herself, staring up at the night sky and watching the stars twinkle in the glistening moonlight. He slyly wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, a smug grin reaching his lips as he saw a bright pink blush cover her cheeks. She turned to face him, her kinky strawberry blond hair cascading over her shoulders, her plump full lips pulled into a small grin, and her eyes staring into his. She lied her head onto his shoulder as he began to rock the swing back and forth in silence.

"So, how do you know Mo?" He asked finally breaking the silence. She chuckled, "He's dating my older sister, Mari. They been together for a year now." She informed. He nodded in reply and stared at the night sky with her as silence refilled the air again. Alex's phone began to buzz in the pocket of her varsity jacket, signaling she had just gotten a text from someone.

_'Where are you? We need to talk.'~Adande _

She frowned as she read the message, her eyes narrowing. She quickly tapped the letters on the screen, sending him a text back;

_**'Fuck off and lose my number.'~Alex**_

Jordan glanced at the screen and scowled as he saw her clear her notifications and lock her phone once more. She gave a sigh and looked at the boy next to her. He looked at her, quirking a brow in a confused manner before they stared at one another just they had earlier. "Uh, we should go back in. Mari's probably looking for me..." She stuttered out as he inched towards her. He closed the gap between them, sealing their lips in a kiss leaving her surprised at the sudden connection. A shiver made its way down her spine as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss. Her mind screamed at her to put a stop to it but...

_She'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it..._

_**~.~.~.~.~.~**_

**So I may have been lying when I said I was going to make this a One-Shot...but I enjoyed it way too much so this is actually going to be a fucking Three-Shot! And I left you all with a cliff hanger! Kill me if you want but you know you love me enough to wait for another chapter for this and Closer Together my Pika's, although I must say this one takes such a short amount of time to do that maybe I should update these a day before Closer Together and leave y'all waiting...Nah I'm not going to do that to y'all! That's be _too _mean and I like living...**

**If any of you want to know, Alex has a slightly different appearance because of the age now. Her costume was Foxy from Five Nights At Freddy's! (That Game is Horrifying!) Glitch was...idk Sasuke from Naruto? =3 Yeah lets go with that! If you didn't figure it out yet either;**

**Ravenna- Taye**

**Tia- Lil' T **

**Wikipedia is amazing when it comes to Dance Central and Character names...I shall make that my main source for research! Okay so I'm just gonna go now...and start on Chapter 5 of Closer Together and Part 2 of this! Buh-Bye now my beautiful Pika's!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any product in this fan-fiction other than my characters, an HP Laptop, a Moto G, and a box of twinkies! =3**

**See y'all later my beautiful readers and reviewers!**


End file.
